fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Melissa de Vignolles
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Melissa de Vignolles from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= ) |leveleffect = NP Damage + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Revives with |l1 = 1000 HP |l2 = 1150 HP |l3 = 1300 HP |l4 = 1450 HP |l5 = 1600 HP |l6 = 1750 HP |l7 = 1900 HP |l8 = 2050 HP |l9 = 2200 HP |l10 = 2500 HP |2leveleffect = Debuff Res+ |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Removes own debuffs. Increases party's NP generation rate for 3 turns. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Increases own Arts performance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1950% |l2 = 1950% |l3 = 1950% |l4 = 1950% |l5 = 1950% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts